S4E3 O Mother, Where Art Thou?
O Mother, Where Art Thou? is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At a museum, the Vreedle Brothers are seen stealing pipes and equipment. Octagon is happy, saying that the museum provides with so much "culture", with Rhomboid agreeing. However, Ben and Rook suddenly arrive at the museum, where they are surprised to see one another. Rook immediately attacks Rhomboid, while Ben transforms into Four Arms and lifts up Octagon. However, Ben's phone begins to ring and it's his mom, Sandra Tennyson, calling. Octagon pokes fun at Four Arms for his mom calling him and he responds by throwing Octagon on the ground. As Four Arms continues to talk to his mother, Rhomboid throws a bear trap at Rook's Proto-Tool. After hanging up his phone, Four Arms begins to chase down the Vreedle Brothers. However, Rhomboid then throws a grenade, forcing Four Arms and Rook to hide in a nearby dumpster. However, no explosion is seen and Octagon reveals that Rhomboid still has the grenade in his hand and only threw the key. The grenade explodes, completely destroying the Vreedle Brothers. After Four Arms transforms back into Ben, Rook goes to inspect the crater while Ben talks to his mother again. Sandra reminds Ben that he is coming home for dinner and even asks to bring Rook with him, saying that he loves her cooking. Ben agrees and hangs up the phone. Rook then grabs Octagon's hat and says that they have met the Vreedle Brothers for the last time. However, Ben doesn't think so. At a different location, a container opens up, revealing another set of clones for Octagon and Rhomboid. Rhomboid then proclaims on how they blew up and wonders how they are still alive. Octagon then says that whenever they were blown up (or perished), their memories gets transferred into another set of clones. Suddenly, the Vreedle Brothers are tied up by Ma Vreedle and says that they have kept their younger brothers starving. She then tells them to watch over the Pretty Boys while she goes and gets the food. The Pretty Boy Vreedles seem excited to see Octagon and Rhomboid, until one of them slaps them both with his lollipop. The rest of the Pretty Boys all stick their lollipops onto the Vreedle Brothers and stick them both onto the cloning pod. At Ben's house, Ben and Rook are preparing to eat Sandra's food. When Sandra asks that she made Ben's favorite, Ben thinks of chili fries but it's just a blend of healthy food. Rook compliments the food and Ben hands Rook the rest of his food. Back at the Vreedle's home, Ma Vreedle is feeding all of her Pretty Boys her cooking. The Pretty Boys gladly eat the food and Ma Vreedle stops Octagon and Rhomboid from taking any. Ma Vreedle then says that they are poor criminals and walks off. Octagon then has an idea, saying if he and Rhomboid had a third member, they will stand a chance. Rhomboid states he doesn't trust anyone that isn't a relative, but Octagon reminds him that they have plenty of relatives and recommends taking one of the Pretty Boys. The Vreedle Brothers then take one of the Pretty Boys while their mother isn't looking and Octagon then tells her that they are leaving. However, Ma Vreedle wants a kiss goodbye from them and they do so and leave. Rhomboid worries that Ma Vreedle will get upset over her missing son, but Octagon says that she has so many Pretty Boys that she wouldn't notice one missing. Back at Ben's house, Rook has finished his (and Ben's) food and gets a call from Magister Patelliday, saying something is on a rampage. Ben then tells his mom that he needs to go out again and leaves quickly with Rook. At a Plumber base, the Plumbers are at the wrong end of a rampaging Ma Vreedle, where she demands to know where her Pretty Boy son is. Ben and Rook arrive at the scene and are surprised to see Ma Vreedle. Ma Vreedle responds to their (mainly Ben's) presence and attacks by chucking a large piece of stone at them. Ben and Rook dodge it and Ben transforms into Bloxx. Bloxx charges at Ma Vreedle and she attempts to cut him off by firing blasts at him. Bloxx knocks away the blasts and attempts to contain Ma Vreedle. Ma Vreedle then shoots her way out and knocks Bloxx downward and crushes him. Bloxx thinks she is talking about the Vreedle Brothers, but Ma Vreedle says she is talking about one of her Pretty Boy Vreedles. Magister Patelliday insures Ma Vreedle that the Plumbers don't have her Pretty Boy and she says she knows and wants the Plumbers to find him for her. Bloxx transforms back into Ben, and Ben is shocked to see that she is there to report a crime instead to commit one. Ma Vreedle is saying that even though she is a criminal, she hopes that the Plumbers would help her, as she is a mother looking for her missing child. Magister Patelliday agrees and wants a description of her Pretty Boy and she shows him a picture of him (even though the others look exactly the same). Ma Vreedle then tells Ben and the rest to find her Pretty Boy or they will lose their "son". Ben implies he doesn't have a son, but Ma Vreedle is talking about the "sun". Ben thinks she's bluffing, but Patelliday says that she is wanted in 12 systems, banned in 27, and rumor has it that she made even Vilgaxcry. Ma Vreedle then says she already has a rocket ready to smash into the sun and Patelliday (placing a tracking device on her) tells Ma Vreedle that they will find her son. Rook doesn't think that it was a good idea letting her go, but Ben shows that Patelliday placed a tracking device on her, which leads right to her rocket. Patelliday says he would locate the rocket while Ben and Rook track down Ma Vreedle's missing Pretty Boy. Sandra once again calls Ben, saying she has his leftovers, but Ben quickly leaves. In the city, Rook is driving the Proto-TRUK, while Ben is calling out for Pretty Boy. Suddenly, a large explosion is seen at the Bellwood Bank. Rook drives around the Vreedle Brothers with the missing Pretty Boy Vreedle, and the three of them are running from the bank. Rhomboid asks why they blew up the bank if they were robbing the candy store, and Octagon says that they were "multi-tasking". The Pretty Boy Vreedle is seen with candy and eats it. Rook confronts them, and when Rhomboid attempts to attack with some dynamite, Kickin Hawk suddenly attacks him and Octagon from behind. Rook is surprised to see them still alive and Octagon activates the dynamite. However, Kickin Hawk quickly grabs the dynamite and kicks it into the sky before it explodes. The Pretty Boy Vreedle tosses his lollipop at the candy store sign and it crushes Kickin Hawk and Rook. The Vreedle Brothers escape with the Pretty Boy and Kickin Hawk receives another call. Kickin Hawk cannot answer the phone due to his claws, so Rook answers it instead. After Kickin Hawk transforms back into normal, Rook says it's "Ma" calling and Ben answers the phone, thinking it's his mother. However, it's actually Ma Vreedle, asking if Ben has found her son yet. Ben says he hasn't yet and Ma Vreedle warns Ben that he has until sunset to find her son or she'll destroy the sun. At Undertown, the Vreedle Brothers are preparing their greatest "criminal undertaking". Rhomboid wants to destroy the entire universe, but Octagon says that they need better firepower for that. The Pretty Boy Vreedle then starts to say "boom boom" and Octagon now knows that their mother may have that kind of firepower to blow up the universe. Back in the city, Ben and Rook are having trouble finding the Pretty Boy. Ben then notices "mom" in the mirror and Rook think it's Ma Vreedle. However, Ben says that it's his mother and is afraid of eating her leftovers. However, she loses sight of them. Back at the Vreedle home, the Vreedle Brothers are moving something in a wheelbarrow. Octagon notices Ma Vreedle coming and tells Rhomboid to hide the Pretty Boy. Ma Vreedle is getting more and more worried about her missing son and opens a container, revealing the rocket. Somewhere underneath, Magister Patelliday manages to locate Ma Vreedle and she is seen on the rocket on a train, getting ready to destroy the sun. Patelliday then calls Ben and Rook, saying that the rocket is on the train and Rook (now flying the Proto-TRUK) chases after Ma Vreedle. Ben gets onto the train and Ma Vreedle summons fully grown Pretty Boys to fight him. Ben then transforms into Dittoand uses his clones to attack the fully grown Pretty Boys. However, this attack doesn't phase the Pretty Boys and they easily begin to overpower the Dittos. Rook then gets out and begins to fire at the Pretty Boys and knocks them off the train. However, the Pretty Boys come back up and Ditto tells Rook to get down below. The Pretty Boys are knocked off the train by a low pole and Ma Vreedle begins to fight Ditto and Rook herself. She fires a large blast between the train causing it to split in two. Her end quickly gets away but Ditto manages to get on by using his clones for leverage. Ma Vreedle and the Dittos get into the train and the Dittos find themselves surrounded by more grown-up Pretty Boys. However, the Dittos merge back into one and manage to trick all of the Pretty Boys into going out the train and Ditto transforms back into Ben. Ma Vreedle is excited to see the missile flying toward the sun and Ben tries to get an alien through the Omnitrix. However, the missile appears to be a dud and Ma Vreedle quickly finds out that it was the Vreedle Brother's doing. At Max's Plumber's shop, the Vreedle Brothers with the Pretty Boy are seen with the missile part trying to find out how to make it explode. Rook arrives and urges them not to make it explode or it will destroy them and the Earth. Rook quickly blasts Octagon and Rhomboid but the Pretty Boy Vreedle knocks him down. Sandra arrives at the scene and Ma Vreedle and Ben soon as well. Ma Vreedle is excited to find her missing Pretty Boy while Ben tells his mother to get away. Sandra wants to know what is happening and Ma Vreedle threatens to blow up the Earth. Sandra yells at Ma Vreedle not wanting her to destroy the Earth with Ben and this is enough to convince Ma Vreedle not to blow up the Earth being a mother herself. Ma Vreedle then yells at Octagon and Rhomboid for taking her Pretty Boy and her warhead but praises them for doing something evil. Octagon wants to know why he and Rhomboid are different in appearance while all of the other Pretty Boys are exactly the same. Ma Vreedle says that the Vreedles come in different shapes and Octagon says that there must be a shape name for the Pretty Boy they had with them. Sandra suggests naming him Dodecahedron and he likes the name (calling himself Dody). Ma Vreedle is pleased to see her son liking the name and Sandra hands over Ben leftovers. Ma Vreedle says that Octagon and Rhomboid did a good job looking after the Pretty Boys that she wants them to continue to watch over all of them. The Pretty Boy Vreedles then start to move toward them. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Ma Vreedle and Pretty Boy Vreedle make their Omniverse debuts. Omnitrix Alien Debut * Ditto (by 16 year old Ben) Ditto OV II.PNG Characters * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Sandra Tennyson * Plumbers ** Magister Patelliday ** Magister Arnux (cameo) ** Morty (cameo) ** Leadfoot (cameo) Villains * Ma Vreedle (first re-appearance) * Vreedle Brothers ** Rhomboid Vreedle ** Octagon Vreedle * Pretty Boy Vreedles (first re-appearance) ** Dodecahedron Vreedle Aliens Used * Four Arms * Bloxx * Kickin Hawk * Ditto Four Arms OV II.PNG Bloxx.png Kickin' Hawk.PNG Ditto OV II.PNG Quotes Octagon: You gonna get that? (Four Arms answers the phone) Sandra: Ben... (Ben transforms into Bloxx) Bloxx: Bloxx! Yes. Good choice Omnitrix! Rhomboid: Man, we got blowed up real good huh? Which begs the question of "How come we's still alive and such?" Octagon: Cuz' whenever we get blowed up, or otherwise perish, our memories and whatnot gets transferred inta freshly cloned... clones. Such as ourselves. Ma Vreedle: You don't get me my son, I'm gonna take your sun! Ben: I don't have a son. I'm a kid, hello?? Ben: Oh mom... I mean oh mom! Thanks, you shouldn't have! You really really shouldn't have.Sandra: Cold, but still nutritious. Rhomboid: Pretty Boy here is more than ready to help us pull off our greatest criminal undertaking ever. Octagon: Unfortunately, we are clueless as to what said undertaking should be. Ma Vreedle (over phone): Don't you "hi, mom" me! You find my Pretty Boy? Ben: Not yet, it's gonna take some time to... wait, how'd you get this number?! Rook: Don't be so sure. No more Earth, no more yous! (realizes) Why am I even attempting to reason with the Vreedle Brothers? Rhomboid: He started it! Naming and Translations Allusions * The title of the episode is an allusion to the comedy film O Brother, Where Art Thou?. Trivia * It is revealed that Ben doesn't like his mother's food, but Rook is a big fan of it. * The Vreedle Brothers are shown being cloned after dying for the first time. * Magister Patelliday said that Ma Vreedle is wanted in 12 systems and has been banned in 27 others more, and there's a rumor that she once made Vilgax cry. Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns